It is known to use payment cards, such as credit cards, debit cards, cards which hold a balance, and the like, to make payments. Typically, in approving transactions with such cards, a total requested amount is approved or disapproved, depending on whether the card holder has a sufficient balance or credit line, as the case may be. Such “all or nothing” approval may not meet the needs for new applications of electronic payment technology.
Accordingly, a need exists for a more flexible approach.